


Satin Ties and Silk Sheets

by bliztoise



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Roleplay, THIS IS ALL CONSENUAL OK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: Kylo said he had something planned for your birthday, but what?((this is based off of Jumin's bad route in mystic messenger!! BUT IN THIS FIC ALL IS COMPLETELY CONSENSUAL NOT LIKE IN THE ACTUAL GAME OKAY))





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eclipsejuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsejuno/gifts).



When Kylo said he had a surprise for your birthday, you figured he’d meant maybe some special food-related treat or maybe a new sex toy. He had you all dressed up, white dress and red heels. You couldn’t imagine what he wanted to do tonight. What you didn’t expect was for him to walk into your shared bedroom with his hair parted differently, a three piece suit on, and red satin ties in his hands.

  
“K-Kylo?” You asked, staying put on the bed, where he told you to stay.

  
“It’s sir tonight, but specifically, Jumin. Now come here and give me your wrists,” Kylo said, grabbing your arms. It suddenly dawned on you why you were wearing the dress. He’d caught you playing Mystic Messenger late one night (all of those fucking chats happened at 3 AM, you swear), and you’d admitted to him you really liked Jumin, as he reminded you of a sort of anime Kylo. He had just huffed and rolled over, going back to sleep. You thought it wasn’t that big of a deal. Until tonight. You shakily drew in a breath, stepping forward so your arms were more comfortable in his grasp. You were excited to do this. As much as Jumin’s bad ending was fucked up, there was no harm in doing it consensually with a partner, right?

  
“Now.....I want to do whatever it takes to make sure you’re safe. I’ll get rid of all risks of you getting out of my sight,” Kylo said, staring right into your eyes. If you remembered correctly, this was where the main character was supposed to say something.

“Um...yes....make so that I don’t ever escape from you, even if I wanted to.” Saying that, you swallowed a lump in your throat, you arousal beginning to build.

“Alright, if that’s what you want.” Kylo slowly slipped a satin tie from his own wrist and turned you around, tying them to your own. Tightly, but also easy enough to undo at any moment. He quickly leaned down, tying your ankles with two separate ties.

“......The size is perfect. You look more beautiful than my imaginations,” Kylo breathed, urging you to turn around and face his desk. You hadn’t noticed it before, but he had a new chair at his desk. It looked like a fancy armchair, blue cushions with gold framing. He’d really gone all out on this, hadn’t he? He sat down in the chair, which was faced towards you already.

“Walk towards me,” He commanded, beckoning you forward with one finger and sitting down. You brought yourself only a couple inches from his dress shoes, immediately looking down, already feeling the ache of having your arms tied back. He grabbed your thighs, helping them come up to frame his own, effectively making you kneel on the chair with him. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? To be owned, _used_. You'll _never_ be able to leave me like this."

"Yes, sir," You gasped. He pulled your panty-covered pussy onto his thigh, slowly making you grind on it.

"I put tracking devices on all of your things you know. I'll _always_ know where you are. This is what you wanted, little one," Kylo growled, trailing kisses down your neck.  
You began to pick up the speed of your grinding, wishing you could put your hands on his shoulders. But, with the ties, all you could do was trust that he wouldn't let you topple over him. He let you grind on him, whispering possessive things into your ear, making you moan out pleas and 'sirs'. One particularly hard push down onto his knee had you seeing stars and he knew that was enough.

"Up. I need to have you."

"Yes sir."

You had some trouble getting down without the use of your hands, but Kylo was gracious enough to help you down. And not-so gracious enough to pick you up and throw you on the bed. As you writhed on the bed, he unhurriedly undid his suit, making you watch the entire time. He especially took his time slipping off the tie, staring at you the entire time, the brown in his eyes almost completely gone. He stopped when his shirt, jacket and vest were open, exposing his chest, as well as his pants undone, cock out and in his hand, being slowly pumped. You stared on, feeling your arousal starting to throb in your cunt, You honestly didn't know how much more you could take of this. Kylo leaned over you, bracing both of his hands on the mattress, on either side of your head.

"You've been on my mind since day one. I was ecstatic to know you wanted me as well. Maybe not as badly but.....we fixed that one didn't we?" As he said this, he stroked your face, a menacing grin on his own. You knew this was all a part of the roleplay, but _damn_ if you weren't convinced. Kylo was a good actor when it came down to it.

"Yes, sir," You obediently replied, letting out a pleased hum as Kylo attacked your mouth. He moved one hand to your pussy, stroking you through the red satin panties.

"I'm glad the idea of me owning you turns you on as much as it does me, kitten."  
You mewled for him, breaking out into a full blown moan when he ripped the panties easily, stroking your cunt directly. He plunged two fingers in immediately, forcing you to accommodate him. You nearly screamed around him, starting to babble out 'pleases' and 'sirs' when he stroked your clit.

"Hm. I think you're ready for me kitten," Kylo said, smirking as he ripped his fingers from you and immediately pushed them into his own mouth, making you watch as he sucked you off of him.

He took his cock in hand, stroking and squeezing at the base, running it up and down your cunt. You arched, only driving the head into your clit. Kylo gave a small huff of laughter before pushing into you. You whined at the slight white-hot burn of him stretching you open.

“That's it little one. You look so good stuffed full of me don't you? You know you want this. Ever since I brought you here, you've been waiting, _desperately_ wanting, _craving_ for me to claim you. To own you. That's all you're good for huh? To be my obedient little kitten each night, full of my cum and wrecked by me,” Kylo said, starting a punishing pace. Every time you felt his pelvis against yours, you could feel the head of his dick on your cervix. You squirmed, your bound hands gripping the sheets beneath you. You knew you could get close like this, but not cum.

“Is my kitten close? Does my kitten want to cum? _Then prove to me you deserve to be owned by me_ ,” Kylo demanded, shoving himself into roughly, one hand beginning to pull at your nipples.

“Please sir! Thank you for tying me up! I need to be owned by you, I’d be lost without you, I'm yours, sir, to use and abuse!” You cried, pitifully trying to grind on Kylo again.

“Pathetic, aren't you? I should leave you tied up like this, constantly ready and waiting for me....to use over and over again until I get my fill...my pretty present, always wrapped up and ready to go.”

Kylo started a punishing pace again, bringing sinking one of his hands to finally, _finally_ touch your clit. You moaned, head thrown back and panting. You looked absolutely wrecked and Kylo loved it. He rubbed your clit roughly, loving the near-screams it brought forth from you.

You finally came, feeling like a dam had broken, all of the tightness you felt immediately dissipating with your cum. Kylo groaned, pushing into you as close as he could, reveling in your tight pussy squeezing him. He came seconds after, his cum filling you and overflowing back onto his cock.

After riding out the waves, Kylo laid beside you, slowly undoing the satin ties on your wrists. He pulled you up towards the pillows at the head of the bed, letting you lay there as he got a washcloth to clean you. When he came back, he was naked, except for a pair of boxers on. He cleaned you up silently, tossing the cloth to the floor. Kylo helped you slip off your dress, then laid down and pulled you to him.

“Happy Birthday, Liz. Did you like your present?”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS A BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR MY GIRL JESS AND I'M A LAZY PIECE OF SHIT SO???? HERE IT IS ON AO3 FOR EVERYONE TO ENJOY MONTHS LATER. HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN JESS ILU BRO  
> also i have a star wars tumblr!! steponmehux is the url!! i take requests over there so you guys should hmu!!!


End file.
